Bunny Ears
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: AU: When Dean tries to blackmail Castiel into getting dressed for his work benefit, Castiel retaliates by dressing in a bunny costume: tight pink shorts, floppy ears and a fluffy tail.


_Bunny Ears_

_Summary: When Dean tries to blackmail Castiel into getting dressed for his work benefit, Castiel retaliates by dressing in a bunny costume: tight pink shorts, floppy ears and a fluffy tail. _

_Warnings: Sex, language_

_Also available in PDF form. Send me a PM._

* * *

**(\_/) **  
** (='.'=) **  
**(")_(")**

Dean's anger was beginning its steady sidestep from grumpy amusement to outright _rage_. The ugly wooden clock hanging on the wall, which Cas had found in an antiques shop two years ago and loved ever since, displayed the grim time of 6.50 PM and each loud _tick _of its little hand notched Dean's anger up another degree. With crossed arms and fisted hands he glared at his boyfriend sitting on the couch, some fancy book nestled in his palm, and ground his teeth together. Although Dean knew that Cas was fully aware of the tension, his dark haired companion acted as if he couldn't feel the death glare currently burning into the side of his head.

It was stupid. The whole argument was stupid but Dean was running out of time and he needed Cas to get dressed.

The benefit started at eight o'clock and Dean _had _to make a good impression if he had any hope of getting the promotion he had worked so hard for at BMW. Castiel _knew _how important it was to him yet he was sitting on the sofa in nothing but Dean's oversized blue hoody (an item of clothing he usually loved to see Cas wearing) because he thought Dean had forgotten his birthday.

He hadn't. In fact, he'd planned a huge surprise party at home after the benefit with balloons and a cake and even a goddamn bouncy castle which was probably more for Dean than Cas but still... he hadn't forgotten. He wasn't going to admit it though. It had taken weeks of planning, hiding and lying and he wasn't about to let all that effort go to waste.

But as time ticked on he was beginning to think he would have to because Cas was refusing to budge. Dean hadn't expected Castiel to be so hurt when he pretended he'd forgotten his birthday. Not to the point of an uncharacteristic childish pout and honest to god foot stompingand door slamming.

Dean clicked his tongue. "So you're just gonna make me miss it?"

Castiel turned a page and didn't look up from the text. "As I said before, Dean, you can go. I'm not stopping you."

"I _need _you there, Cas!"

"I don't particularly care what _you _need," muttered Castiel.

Dean's jaw snapped closed and he stood up, his wafer thin patience disintegrating to dust. "Stop with the bullshit and get dressed!" he yelled.

Those large impossibly blue eyes narrowed. Fixing him with a glare, he growled, "No."

"Cas, I swear to god, if you don't get your ass upstairs and put something else on I'll tell Sam what we did in his kitchen that time he was out."

Castiel's pink lips parted and Dean couldn't help the smug grin creeping up his face.

"You're going to blackmail me?" exclaimed Cas.

"If you don't move your ass? Yeah."

A minute of glaring passed between them – Castiel trying to figure out if Dean would really do it and Dean sending him a silent, 'hell yes, I would' – before his boyfriend slammed his book shut and said, "Fine."

Once Cas stomped off upstairs, Dean let out a breath and checked the time.

7.06.

Okay.

They had time. It was okay, they had time.

Dean paced the room worrying if the traffic was going to be a problem and whether or not his suit was creased when he heard Cas's familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

He looked up and his mouth dropped open.

Cas was dressed as a rabbit or, more specifically, a slutty bunny. There wasn't enough clothing to actually call it a costume. Large floppy bunny ears poked out from his dark ruffled head of hair and his firm ass was packed into tight, baby-pink shorts with a fluffy rabbit tail attached at the back. It was the outfit Dean had bought Cas as a joke. He'd never worn it and Dean had never admitted to how sexy he thought Cas would look in it.

And he was right. He looked down right fuckable.

At Cas's tiny satisfied smile, Dean quickly closed his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, giving his boyfriend a smile of his own. It was wide and wolfish. "If I were you, Cas... I wouldn't wear that."

"Why?" The blush blooming in Castiel's cheeks did nothing to strengthen the defiance in his tilted chin. "You told me to put something else on..." Cas blushed harder and it seemed to annoy him that he couldn't control it. His lips set in a thin line. "So I put something else on."

Dean raised a brow and dragged his gaze from his boyfriend's lips, past his throat, down his bare chest and stomach to the stretched thin material highlighting Cas's soft dick.

Castiel fidgeted under the scrutiny and took a step back. Even though he was gorgeous, Cas had always been self conscious of his body which was why Dean was amazed he'd had the courage to wear the bunny outfit even if it _was _to spite Dean.

"Shall we go?" asked Castiel in faux confidence.

Dean grinned and sauntered closer. "Gonna go like that, huh?" If it was anything even slightly less important than the benefit, Dean would have called his bluff and made him go dressed as he was. Unfortunately it was too imperative that he didn't screw up.

Castiel edged away, looking uncertain. "Y-yes." He swallowed hard and Dean tracked the movement, stepping closer. "What's wrong with this? Worried your boss won't," he swallowed again, "won't like it?"

Voice dropping to a murmur when he was a couple of steps away, Dean said, "Oh, no... I think everyone'll love it. I'm worried about how you're not gonna be able to sit down at the benefit after I've fucked your ass raw."

Castiel's sharp intake of breath shot a bolt of heat straight through him.

His boyfriend backed up against the wall. "I'm still angry, Dean," Cas warned as if that would stop him from making a move.

Dean stalked closer, hand resting on the wall beside Castiel's head. "I dunno about that, Cas, you look pretty horny to me," he said and pushed his palm against the very hot and very obvious stiffening bulge in his boyfriend's pink shorts.

Castiel gasped and the flush in his cheeks was beginning to spread down his neck and chest. "Dean..." whispered Cas, his chest exhaling in heavy breaths as the distance between them lessened.

Gliding his nose along the length of his throat, Dean inhaled his boyfriend's familiar scent, taking it deep into his lungs, and his already aching dick throbbed. "Mmm, yeah, Cas?" he asked, rubbing harder.

"I... I... oh, _god._"

Dean's lips glided along Castiel's collar bone. "Yeah?"

And to his intense surprise Cas dipped under his arm and ran behind the sofa, holding up his hands. "Dean," he panted. "I'm angry..." he let out a breath, "um... with you."

The shock of Cas actually running away from him lasted only a moment. "You're angry," Dean stated sceptically.

"Yes," said Castiel, his pink face flushed.

"So... you don't want me to fuck you hard enough to make you scream? You don't want my fat cock up your ass?"

His boyfriend inhaled unsteadily and didn't answer.

At Castiel's silence, Dean's predatory grin returned and his eyes flickered down to Cas's erection where the tight, baby pink material was stretching to cover the hard length of his cock. He made to walk around the couch but Castiel moved in the opposite direction.

Dean paused. "You're gonna try and run again?"

His boyfriend didn't say anything but he was clearly begging for it and Dean suddenly wondered if it was a sexual fantasy of Cas's. Dean had asked before if he had anything he'd like to try and Castiel had always blushed and said, "no".

Then he suddenly remembered that it had been _Cas _who had first joked about the bunny costume when they'd passed it in the sex shop Dean had persuaded him to go in.

_Huh, who'd have thought?_ Cas wanted to be hunted like a rabbit. Well if that was the case then he could bounce on Dean's dick like a rabbit too.

He braced a hand on the back of the couch and leapt over it easily, startling Castiel who made a run for it but Dean was too quick; he grabbed him by the waist and hauled him over his shoulder, a shocked yell escaping Cas as he headed for the stairs.

"Dean! Let me go!"

"Not yet," said Dean, "I think I'll fuck you senseless first and then dress you, make you look all pretty, and then after the benefit, I'll let you go."

"I'm not a-a... _doll_ you can play with!"

"No, you're right. You're not a doll but you _are _mine and..." He threw Castiel onto the bed who bounced once and fell backwards onto his hands, legs spread, bunny ears askew, "I want to play with you," finished Dean crawling in between his legs and kissing him hard.

Castiel immediately complied, gasping and moaning into his mouth, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and tugging him closer.

He _knew _it. Castiel had wanted this all along.

To the right, Dean slapped his hand on the dresser and fumbled for the lube he knew was there. Castiel's hands were everywhere, fingers twisted in Dean's clothes and hair, mouth stretching wide to shove his tongue inside mercilessly.

Without breaking the kiss, Dean squirted a messy amount all over his fingers and unceremoniously yanked the bunny shorts down to Castiel's thighs with his left hand and pushed two fingers straight into his boyfriend's hole with his right.

Castiel cried out, blunt nails digging into Dean's shoulder.

He pushed inside the tight heat and Dean watched Castiel's flushed, sweating face, their shared breaths hot and damp as he searched for that place inside that made his boyfriend's whole body jump with pleasure. And when he did, Castiel didn't disappoint. He moaned aloud and smashed their lips together, biting and licking, rocking his hips on to Dean's fingers.

It was the roughest sex they'd ever had and Dean's body was on fire. He almost felt out of control and would never have spent so little time preparing Cas if he wasn't so caught up in the moment and if the _need _inside him hadn't been so powerful.

Dean unbuckled his belt and yanked the zipper down, and before Cas (or even _Dean) _was aware of it, slammed into his boyfriend in one sharp thrust. He wasn't even sure who yelled out. All he knew was that it felt incredible. It was ecstasy. Cas was so tight and so hot that any higher brain power Dean previously had was gone.

Barely giving Cas a chance to breathe, Dean fucked into him, thrusting his hips too hard, he knew that, but he couldn't stop. Cas was arching up against him, meeting each one of Dean's thrusts with his own.

The shirt of his tuxedo was sticking to his sweat slick back, Cas's lips were wet and pink, blue eyes hooded and dark as they stared up at with love and lust Dean and all his body could scream was "_more!"_

He angled his hips, slamming into Cas so hard that his boyfriend had to clutch the bed frame to keep from banging into it.

"Dean! I'm gonna – oh, god – harder!" cried Cas.

"Fuck," Dean cursed and hooked his arms under Cas's back, hands gripping his shoulders, and pulled him into the final thrust that forced a choked cry out of Castiel and had Dean flooding his boyfriend's ass with come.

He groaned, hips stuttering, before dropping his head to Castiel's shoulder, panting hard. Dean could feel the sticky wetness of Cas's come against his stomach as he pulled himself out. "Hey," Dean whispered and nuzzled his boyfriend to get his eyes to open. When they did, Dean grinned. "Well, that was new..." But he frowned when Cas didn't respond. Stroking his stubbled jaw, Dean murmured, "You're not still mad at me are you?" He kissed the corner of his mouth. "'Cause I don't like it."

Castiel sighed. "I'm not mad, Dean. I wish you had remembered my birthday."

Dean smiled. "I'll make it up to you."

With ten minutes to spare they were both dressed and presentable and on their way downstairs when the door banged open and Sam and a dozen others came marching over the threshold loaded with boxes and presents.

"Right, Dean said to set up in the back so take the beer through to the kitchen and it's supposed to be a _surprise_, remember? So no balloons by the – " he stopped dead when he saw Dean and Castiel frozen on the stairs. "Uh... oh.. um... wow... Cas, uh... surprise!"

Cas's eyes lit up and Dean slapped his palm to his forehead.

THE END

** (\_/) **  
** (='.'=) **  
**(")_(") **


End file.
